Serena
Serena (jap. セレナ Serena) - to Pokémonowa Artystka i dawna towarzyszka Asha podczas podróży po regionie Kalos. Jej Pokémonem starterem był Braixen, którego otrzymała od profesora Sycamore'a. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!. Wygląd Serena ma długie, jasnobrązowe włosy oraz niebieskie oczy. Nosi czarną podkoszulkę z białym kołnierzem, czerwoną spódniczkę z kieszonką, czarne pończochy, czarne buty z czerwonymi znakami oraz różowy kapelusz z czarną wstążką. W odcinku Debiut w wystawach! obcina sobie włosy na średnią wielkość oraz zmienia swój ubiór - spódniczkę i koszulkę zastępuje różową sukienką oraz czerwoną kamizelką; zaczyna też nosić duże, brązowe buty oraz niebieską wstążkę, którą dostała od Asha. Historia Jako dziecko Serena została wysłana przez matkę - wbrew swojej woli - do regionu Kanto, aby wziąć udział w Letnim Obozie Pokémonów, którego gospodarzem był profesor Oak. Pewnego dnia zgubiła się w pobliskim lesie i natknęła na Poliwaga. Przerażona jego widokiem, dziewczynka upadła na ziemię, skaleczyła się w kolano i zaczęła płakać. Wtedy poznała Asha Ketchuma, który natknął się na nią, szukając Pokémona. Zauważając ranę na jej kolanie, chłopiec wyciągnął swoją chusteczkę i opatrzył jej nogę, mówiąc, że to jest znak szczęścia i że ból wkrótce minie. Poradził jej, aby nie poddawała się, a potem przytulił ją i odprowadził do obozu. Kiedy Serena wróciła do Kalos, zachowała otrzymaną od Asha chusteczkę, a także wspomnienia o spotkaniu z nim. Serena po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!, gdzie została przymusowo obudzona przez Fletchlinga swojej mamy. W odcinku Pościg w mieście Lumiose! ćwiczyła do wyścigów Rhyhornów, zachęcona przez matkę, sławną zawodniczkę w tych zawodach. Jednakże próby Sereny w ujeżdżaniu Rhyhorna zakończyły się jej upadkiem na ziemię. Później, tego wieczoru, Serena skarżyła się na spowodowane przez trening zadrapania na twarzy. Potem usiadła, by obejrzeć reportaż na temat incydentu, który wydarzył się w mieście Lumiose. Na ekranie zobaczyła Asha próbującego uspokoić wściekłego Garchompa na Wieży Pryzmatu. Dziewczyna rozpoznała wówczas w chłopaku swego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Następnego dnia, podczas karmienia Rhyhorna, pomyślała, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś ciekawego i że będzie to miało związek z Ashem. Serena rozpoczęła swoją podróż w odcinku Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności!, gdzie wyruszyła do laboratorium profesora Sycamore'a w mieście Lumiose. Natychmiast po przybyciu zapytała mężczyznę o chłopca z telewizji i ten potwierdził, że to rzeczywiście Ash Ketchum. Dowiedziała się jednak, że ten zdążył już opuścić miasto, co bardzo ją rozczarowało. Następnie dziewczyna przystąpiła do wyboru swojego pierwszego Pokémona. W odcinku Zadziwiająco zawadiacka przyjaźń! Serena wybrała Fennekina na swojego startera, otrzymała Pokédex i wyruszyła w drogę. Później, tego samego dnia, podróżując ze swoim Pokémonem przez las, zdecydowała, że nie rozbije obozu na noc, do czego skłonił ją widok kilku dzikich Venipede'ów. Została także zaatakowana przez dziką Vespiquen, którą pomyliła z człowiekiem, ale Fennekin uratowała ją, atakując Pokémona Żarem. Potem Serena spotkała Siostrę Joy, która powiedziała jej, gdzie znajduje się najbliższe Centrum Pokémonów. W odcinku Porywista bitwa w sali Santalune! Serena przybyła do miasta Santalune i znalazła Asha podczas jego walki w sali z Violą. Później podeszła do niego, Clemonta i Bonnie, razem z jego plecakiem, który zostawił w sali, po czym przedstawiła się. Pod koniec odcinka spytała Asha, czy ten ją pamięta, ale chwilę później odcinek się kończy. W odcinku Walcząc na cienkim lodzie! przypomniała mu, że pierwszy raz spotkali się na Letnim Obozie Pokémonów, gdy byli dziećmi. Chociaż Ash przypomniał sobie obóz, niespecjalnie zapadło mu w pamięć spotkanie z Sereną, co ją bardzo rozczarowało. Serena szybko odzyskała panowanie nad sobą i przypomniała mu, że kiedyś powiedział jej, aby nigdy się nie poddawała. Słysząc te słowa, Ash zdecydował się kontynuować swój trening, aby wygrać rewanż przeciwko Violi. Podczas bitwy Ash został nieco przytłoczony przez strategię liderki, ale Serena krzyknęła do niego, aby nigdy się nie poddawał. Zainspirowany słowami, którymi kiedyś sam ją zainspirował, chłopak kontynuował walkę. Pod koniec odcinka, wygraniu pierwszej odznaki z Kalos, Ash zapytał Serenę, czy ma jakieś plany na przyszłość. Serena oficjalnie zaczęła podróżować z Ashem i jego przyjaciółmi w odcinku Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów!. Doszło do tego, gdy powiedziała mu, dlaczego wyruszyła w drogę. Po obejrzeniu Asha w telewizji, postanowiła, że rozpocznie podróż w celu zwrócenia mu chusteczki, którą kiedyś ten owinął jej kolano. Po zwróceniu chusteczki jej właścicielowi, Ash przypomniał swoje spotkanie z Sereną i nazwał ją "dziewczyną w słomianym kapeluszu". Później Serena pomagała Ashowi nauczyć się jeździć na Rhyhornie, kiedy ten wyraził zainteresowanie wyścigami tych Pokémonów. Czyniąc to, jej zdanie na temat ujeżdżania i wyścigów Rhyhornów uległo zmianie, gdy jeden z Rhyhornów okazał się bardzo przyjazny wobec niej. Później, gdy pomagała Ashowi nauczyć się jeździć, wypowiedziała do niego te same słowa, które usłyszała od matki w czasie treningów w domu. W tym momencie Serena zdała sobie sprawę, że źle oceniła wyścigi Rhyhornów i myliła się, twierdząc, że ich nie cierpi. Potem przyznała, że je lubi, ale postanowiła znaleźć inny cel w życiu - taki, który będzie sprawiać jej więcej przyjemności. Następnego dnia Ash został porwany przez Zespół R, a Serena pomagała w jego uratowania. Odbyła także swoją pierwszą bitwę, dowodząc swoją Fennekin w walce ze złoczyńcami. Pod koniec odcinka dała Ashowi woreczek ciasteczek, mówiąc, że jest to jej sposób na podziękowanie mu za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił. W odcinku Sekret Clemonta! Serena poznała ojca Clemonta i Bonnie, Meyera, i dowiedziała się od niego, że jego syn jest liderem sali w Lumiose. Mimo że początkowo była zła na Clemonta za to, że ten ukrywał to przed nią i Ashem, pomogła mu dostać się do sali, żeby ten zmierzył się z Clembotem, jego własnym robotem, który wygnał go i przejął siłownię. Pomagała także pokonać Magnetona chroniącego budynek, ale gdy ten zdołał uniknąć ataku jej Fennekin, do akcji wkroczyli Pikachu i Froakie, którzy go pokonali. Później oglądała bitwę Clemonta i Clemonta o kontrolę nad salą Lumiose. W odcinku Pokéwizja przyszłości! Serena postanowiła nakręcić wideo w ramach Pokéwizji. Po obejrzeniu kilku przykładowych filmików w Centrum Pokémonów zdecydowała się nakręcić swój własny, razem ze swoją Fennekin. Wynajęła kamerę i wzięła się do pracy. Obie ubierały się w różne stroje, a na wideo pokazywały wspólne pozowanie i pieczenie przysmaków. Jednak podczas kręcenia filmu Fennekin została złapana przez Zespół R. Serena była w stanie ją uratować, przy okazji przypominając sobie wszystko, co razem przeżyły. Jej uczucie przyjaźni w stosunku do jej Pokémona sprawiło, że Fennekin nauczyła się Miotacza Płomieni w walce ze złoczyńcami. Po tym wydarzeniu Serena zdołała dokończyć filmik, z którego była dumna. W odcinku Bardzo słodka bitwa! Serena wzięła udział w konkursie Poképtysiów, lecz nie zdołała go wygrać. Wcześniej spotkała inną zawodniczkę o imieniu Miette. Obie porównywały ze sobą swoje Poképtysie, aby dowiedzieć się, która jest lepsza, co doprowadziło do iskry rywalizacji między nimi. Ostatecznie grupa zdała sobie sprawę, że Poképtysie Sereny są bardziej przystosowane do gustu ludzi niż Pokémonów. Było to po części powodem, dla którego Serena nie była w stanie wygrać konkursu. Serena stoczyła swoją pierwszą oficjalną bitwę w odcinku Lato odkryć! przeciwko Shaunie. Shauna i jej przyjaciele, Tierno i Trevor, widzieli wideo Pokéwizji, które Serena nakręciła w Lumiose, i to dzięki niemu zdołali ją rozpoznać. Serena przyjęła wyzwanie Shauny i wraz z Fennekin stanęła naprzeciw Shauny i jej Bulbasaura. Pomimo przewagi typu, Serena nie była w stanie wygrać. Przez cały odcinek rozmawiała z nową znajomą i dowiedziała się, że ta zamierza zostać kimś, kto daje publiczne występy razem ze swoimi Pokémonami. Dyskusje prowadzone z Shauną pozwoliły Serenie uświadomić sobie, że jest ona jedyną spośród swoich przyjaciół, która nie ma wyznaczonego celu. Pod koniec odcinka Serena siedziała sama, szczotkując ogon Fennekin i zastanawiając się, jakie jest jej marzenie. W odcinku Obozowe hity filmowe! Shauna opowiedziała Serenie o Wystawach Pokémonów i powiedziała jej, że planuje zostać Pokémonową Artystką, co zainspirowało ją i doprowadziło do tego, że sama postanowiła obrać podobną ścieżkę. W odcinku Wielkie marzenie artystki! Serena była świadkiem swojej pierwszej Wystawy Pokémonów. Widziała występ Arii, obecnej Królowej Kalos, a także dzikiego Panchama, który powodował zamieszanie na scenie. Później, na zewnątrz, Pancham ukradł rzeczy Asha i Clemonta. Serena zdołała wyśledzić Pokémona i zobaczyła jego występ, gdy nie było nikogo w pobliżu. To uświadomiło jej, że Pancham uwielbia występować i chce pokazać swój talent światu. Mając to na uwadze, ogłosiła przyjaciołom, że chce go złapać. Walcząc przy użyciu Fennekin, udało jej się osłabić go i skutecznie złapać. Potem Serena podarowała Panchamowi parę swoich ulubionych okularów przeciwsłonecznych. W odcinku Wyścig o powrót do domu! spotkała się z matką, ale początkowo nie odważyła się powiedzieć jej o swoim zamiarze zostania artystką. Dopiero później wyjawiła jej swoje marzenie i postanowiła ścigać się wraz z nią na Rhyhornach, aby udowodnić swoją determinację; warunek był taki, że jeśli przegra, wróci do domu i zacznie trenować, by zostać zawodniczką w wyścigach Rhyhornów. Grace postanowiła jednak, że wyścig odbędzie się na Skiddo, wiedząc, że Skiddo wyczuwa uczucia swojego jeźdźca. Serena zdołała pokonać matkę w wyścigu, kiedy Skiddo, na którym jechała, wyczuł jej determinację. Tym samym Grace poparła jej chęć zostania Pokémonową Artystką. W odcinku Pod drzewem przyrzeczeń!, po tym, jak Serena pomogła swoim przyjaciołom udaremnić spisek Zespół R, dotyczący zakłócenia porządku na festiwalu miasta Coumarine, oraz oddać skradzione prezenty swoim prawowitym właścicielom, podarowała wstążkę swojej Fennekin i nowe okulary przeciwsłoneczne Panchamowi na cześć tego wydarzenia. Następnie grupa znalazła prezent adresowany nie do Pokémona, ale do samej Sereny. Była to nowa sukienka na nadchodzącą Wystawę Pokémonów w Coumarine od jej matki, którą wręczyła w jej imieniu Siostra Joy. Pod koniec odcinka Ash podarował Serenie niebieską wstążkę, którą otrzymał od personelu obsługującego miejską kolej jednoszynową. W odcinku Debiut w wystawach! Serena zadebiutowała jako Pokémonowa Artystka klasie debiutantów Wystawy Pokémonów w Coumarine, razem z Shauną i Jessie. Jednak podczas występu tematycznego Fennekin potknęła się o wstążkę, którą Serena ją udekorowała. To wyeliminowało ją z rywalizacji, a później widziała, jak Shaunie udaje się wygrać konkurs. Chociaż zachowywała się tak, jakby dobrze zniosła porażkę, w rzeczywistości była bardzo zdenerwowana. Wczesnym rankiem wyszła na molo razem z Fennekin i Panchamem, gdzie uwolniła swoje skrywane uczucia i zaczęła płakać. Po tym, jak zyskała wsparcie od pocieszających ją Pokémonów, wyjęła nożyczki z torby i przycięła włosy do ramion po refleksji nad swoją dotychczasową podróżą. Później założyła nowy strój z wstążką, którą otrzymała od Asha, oznaczający jej nowe postanowienie. Następnie Serena rozpoczęła przygotowania do kolejnej Wystawy Pokémonów. Jednakże w odcinku Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem! jeden z treningów poszedł nie po jej myśli, przez co nakrzyczała na Fennekin i Panchama po ich walce, gdy Fennekin przypadkowo uderzyła ją Miotaczem Płomieni. Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła, równocześnie czując się beznadziejna jako artystka, Serena uciekła ze wstydem. Później podeszła do niej młoda kobieta imieniem Ariana, która spędziła z nią resztę dnia. W tym czasie Ariana, po usłyszeniu tego, przez co przeszła Serena, zachęciła ją, by ponownie zbliżyła się do swoich Pokémonów i przypomniała sobie bliską więź, która ich łączy. Później obie dziewczyny stoczyły podwójną bitwę, podczas której Fennekin przekształciła się w Braixen. Ostatecznie walka została przerwana po tym, jak Ariana odebrała telefon i musiała iść. Następnego dnia Serena odkryła, że "Ariana" była w rzeczywistości Arią i potajemnie podziękowała jej za pomoc. W odcinku Modna bitwa! Serena i jej przyjaciele przybyli do Laverre, a gdy odwiedzili lokalną salę, dowiedzieli się, że ta jest nieczynna, gdyż liderka przygotowuje się do pokazu mody. Wiedząc, że tutejsza liderka sali jest projektantką mody, Serena zachęciła grupę do odwiedzenia sklepu z jej projektami. Tam ona i Bonnie zostały zaproszone do odwiedzenia Valerie, która poprosiła ich o zaprezentowanie niektórych jej strojów w nadchodzącym pokazie mody. Dziewczyny zgodziły się na to, a później brały udział w wybiegu, nosząc furisodezaprojektowane przez Valerie. W odcinku Artystka o ognistym wdzięku! Serena wzięła udział w swojej drugiej Wystawie Pokémonów, rywalizując z Miette i przebraną Jessie. Przeszła przez pierwszą rundę, która była konkursem pieczenia Poképtysiów. Jednak przed jej udziałem w rundzie w stylu wolnym Jessie wpadła na nią, rozdzierając jej sukienkę. Ze względu na to, że postanowiła nigdy się nie poddawać, czego nauczyła się od Asha, a także dzięki własnemu szybkiemu myśleniu i umiejętnościom krawieckim, Serena była w stanie zmodyfikować sukienkę tuż przed swoją prezentacją. Podczas drugiej rundy wykonała spektakl, który wywarł na publiczności duże wrażenie. W rezultacie była najbardziej uznaną artystką, dzięki czemu wygrała konkurs i otrzymała swój pierwszy Klucz Księżniczki, pomimo niepokoju, jaki odczuwała po swoim debiutanckim występie. Po przybyciu do Anistaru w odcinku Wystawowy quiz! Serena wzięła udział w swojej trzeciej Wystawie Pokémonów. W rundzie tematycznej składającej się z quizu udało jej się pokonać Nini i Lily, dzięki czemu awansowała do drugiej rundy. Zanim jednak mogła wyjść na scenę, jej Eevee zaginęła po tym, jak przeraziła się występu Jessie, przez co Serena udała się na jej poszukiwania, niemalże tracąc szansę na swoją prezentację. Po ponownym zjednoczeniu się z nią i otrzymaniu jej wsparcia, Serena wykonała swój występ za pomocą choreografii opartej na tańcu Eevee, dzięki czemu otrzymała wystarczająco dużo głosów, by wygrać wystawę i zdobyć drugi Klucz Księżniczki. W odcinku Taneczny debiut! Serena uczestniczyła w swojej czwartej Wystawie Pokémonów. Podczas występu tematycznego ona i jej Pancham byli w stanie upiec Poképtysie, jednocześnie zabawiając publiczność. Dzięki temu dziewczyna otrzymała wystarczającą liczbę głosów, aby awansować do drugiej rundy. W występie w stylu wolnym Serena używała Braixen i Eevee. Wszystko szło gładko, dopóki Eevee nie rozproszyła się wśród tłumu i upadła na ziemię. Była zniechęcona dalszym występem, ale Serena zmotywowała ją do dalszego tańca. Serena i jej Pokémony zakończyły występ bez większych problemów, ale nieszczęście Eevee spowodowało, że przegrała wystawę. Później Serena pocieszała Eevee i zapewniała ją, że następnym razem będzie lepiej. W odcinku Taneczna przygoda! Serena i Eevee wzięły udział w przyjęciu tanecznym prowadzonym przez Monsieur Pierre'a, a ich partnerami byli Clemont i jego Bunnelby. Była zdenerwowana, ponieważ nie mogła tańczyć z Ashem. W końcu jednak stoczyła podwójną bitwę w parze z Ketchumem przeciwko Miette i Jamesowi, podczas której jej Eevee ewoluowała w Sylveon. W odcinku W drodze do klasy mistrzyń! Serena wzięła udział Wystawie Pokémonów w klasie debiutantek, organizowanej w mieście Fleurrh, w nadziei, że wygra swój trzeci i ostatni Klucz Księżniczki. W rundzie tematycznej, w której artystki musiały przyciągnąć do siebie jak najwięcej Rhyhornów przed upływem czasu, Serena z łatwością pokonała Concettę i Kazalie i awansowała do występów w stylu wolnym. Tam występowała razem z Braixen, Panchamem i Sylveon. Ich występ został dobrze przyjęty przez publiczność i była najbardziej uznaną artystką. W związku z tym została ogłoszona zwyciężczynią wystawy, dzięki czemu otrzymała swój ostatni Klucz Księżniczki, który zakwalifikował ją do udziału w Wystawie Pokémonów w klasie mistrzyń. Osobowość i cechy charakteru Serena jest miłą i uprzejmą dziewczyną, ale potrafi także otwarcie buntować się wobec swojej matki, Grace. W odcinku Przygoda i marzenia rodzą się w Kalos!, mimo próśb kobiety, nie chciała się obudzić, gdy ta kazała jej to zrobić, a później arogancko odpowiedziała na wezwanie matki, żeby obejrzeć wiadomości. Ta burzliwa relacja została najlepiej zademonstrowana, gdy Grace uczyła ją jeździć na Rhyhornie, czego Serena nienawidziła. Mimo to obie bardzo się kochają, co pokazano w późniejszych odcinkach. Chociaż okazało się, że ma silną wolę, Serena bywa czasami wrażliwa i niepewna, co widać w odcinku Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem!. Kiedy była sfrustrowana zachowaniem swoich Pokémonów, naskoczyła na nie, a potem odeszła od nich, żeby ochłonąć. Pokazano również, że traci spokój, gdy zostaje przybita do ściany, nie będąc pewną siebie osobą. Mimo to Serena szybko się otrząsa, przypominając sobie, że nie powinna się poddawać, czym podnosi swoją pewność siebie i zachęca swoje Pokémony, by zrobiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, nawet mimo przeciwności losu. Jest to najlepiej widoczne, kiedy Fennekin i Eevee ewoluowały w odpowiedzi na jej decyzje. Mimo że bitwy nie są jej głównym celem, jest dość kompetentną osobą w tej dziedzinie, przynajmniej częściowo ze względu na wykorzystywanie stylu walki Asha, którego udział w walkach widziała niezliczoną ilość razy. Początkowo Serena nie była pewna, jaki cel powinna realizować w życiu. Na wczesnym etapie swojej podróży nie wyrażała nawet ambicji, by zostać pełnoprawną trenerką Pokémonów. Jednakże - w odcinku Lato odkryć! - zaczęła myśleć, że brak ustalonego celu stanowi problem dla jej przyszłości jako trenerki. Podczas pobytu na Letnim Obozie Pokémonów zaczęła poważnie zastanawiać się, co chce zrobić ze sobą i swoimi Pokémonami, widząc pasję w oczach innych trenerów-obozowiczów. W odcinku Wielkie marzenie artystki! zdecydowała, że chce zostać Pokémonowę Artystką i od tego czasu pilnie trenowała, zarówno siebie, jak i swoje Pokémony. Po porażce w pierwszej Wystawie Pokémonów Serena wzmocniła swoją determinację i postanowiła robić wszystko jeszcze lepiej, a symbolizować to miało ścięcie włosów. W przeciwieństwie do Dawn, Serena postanowiła nie podążać śladami matki jako zawodniczka w wyścigach Rhyhornów. Mimo to okazało się, że jest utalentowana w tej dziedzinie i ma dużą wiedzę na ten temat. Posiada wyjątkowy urok, jeśli chodzi o Rhyhorny, być może dzięki swojemu dzieciństwu, które spędziła na treningach z przedstawicielem tego gatunku. Przez co prawie wszystkie te Pokémony chętnie i figlarnie podchodzą do niej, co widać w odcinkach Pogoń w czasie wyścigów Rhyhornów! i W drodze do klasy mistrzyń!. Dzięki treningowi matki jest w stanie łatwo oswoić Rhyhorny i dobrze nimi dowodzić. Dodatkowo, za pomocą tych umiejętności, jest również w stanie spokojnie ujeżdżać Mamoswine'a, co udowodniła w odcinku Przez śnieżną górę!. Wiadomo, że Serena boi się zjawisk nadprzyrodzonych. W odcinku Szukając schronienia przed burzą!, kiedy grupa weszła do opuszczonego domu, w którym przebywał dziki Espurr, ogromnie się bała się i wierzyła w istnienie nadprzyrodzonego bytu za każdym razem, gdy się czegoś wystraszyła. Natomiast w odcinku Budowanie leśnych przyjaźni!, kiedy Ash został porwany przez Trevenanta, zaczęła się martwić, że chłopak zostanie zjedzony po tym, jak Clemont opowiedział jej o plotkach otaczających las. Ponownie widać to w odcinku Straszna gościnność!. W takich sytuacjach często mówi bez zastanowienia: przyjmując założenia dotyczące istnienia przerażających domów, przestraszyła Asha i Clemonta, a potem natychmiast zakryła usta, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziała. Okazało się również, że Serena boi się przekraczania niestabilnych mostów wiszących nad wysokimi wąwozami. Wydaje się, że Serenę łączy siostrzana więź z Bonnie, ponieważ opiekuje się nią, podobnie jak Clemont, na przykład chroniąc ją w niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, pocieszając ją i podnosząc na duchu, gdy jest smutna. Pozwala jej również pomagać sobie w różnych zadaniach, takich jak pieczenie czy pielęgnacja Pokémonów. Serena dobrze dogaduje się z Clemontem i zazwyczaj współpracują ze sobą podczas przygotowywania posiłków: Clemont przygotowuje główne dania, a Serena - desery. Jednakże, jeśli chodzi o jego wynalazki, Serena wykazuje w stosunku do nich odrobinę zachwytu, a także ostrożności, ze względu na to, iż często eksplodują. Serena jest głęboko przywiązana do Asha, pamiętając to, jak ten znalazł ją jako dziecko, gdy była ranna i zagubiona w lesie, a także uprzejmie ją z niego wyprowadził. Po kilku latach, mimo upływu czasu, rozpoznała go, widząc go w telewizji. Po wybraniu swojego pierwszego Pokémona i rozpoczęciu podróży, jej pierwszym celem było spotkanie się z nim, by oddać mu chusteczkę, którą niegdyś obandażował jej nogę podczas letniego obozu. Ash okazał się być dla niej źródłem inspiracji dzięki swojej postawie do niepoddawania się i miłości do Pokémonów. Serena kocha modę i ubrania. Po raz pierwszy można to dostrzec już w odcinku Bitwa na powietrzne umiejętności!, kiedy spędzała czas na ostrożnym wyborze stroju i była zaniepokojona, kiedy musiała dokonać wyboru pomiędzy czapkami. W związku z tym zapytała matkę, które nakrycie głowy sama by wybrała, a kiedy ta odpowiedziała, że beret, dziewczyna natychmiast rzuciła go na bok i podniosła drugi kapelusz, mówiąc, że wszystko, czego nie wybierze jej rodzicielka, jest lepsze. Serena wyraziła również podekscytowanie zwiedzaniem butików odzieżowych w Lumiose. W odcinku Pokéwizja przyszłości! chętnie przebierała się w różne stroje podczas kręcenia własnego filmiku do Pokéwizji. Pomimo zamiłowania do mody i występów, rzadko okazuje próżność lub pewność siebie. Zwykle jest nieco przytłumiona i pokorna w obu tych dziedzinach, chociaż nie ma nic przeciwko temu, aby nazywać stworzone przez siebie rzeczy "słodkimi", zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o przebieranie Pokémonów do udziału w wystawach. Pokémony Serena i jej Pokémony mają ścisłą więź ze sobą, ponieważ dziewczyna bardzo dba o nie. Podobnie jak Iris, nie ma ona pełnego składu przed zakończeniem serii, w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich towarzyszek Asha. Chociaż udaje jej się zdobyć posłuszeństwo Pokémona, w przypadku Eevee potrzebowała czasu, aby w pełni wykorzystać potencjał tego Pokémona z powodu jego nieśmiałości. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Taneczna przygoda! Serena jest już w stanie skutecznie zarządzać swoim zespołem. Serena często troszczy się o wygląd swoich Pokémonów, co widać w odcinku Eevee, miłość nie zna granic!, kiedy czesała je futro za pomocą szczotki. Szkoli je również, aby kreatywnie wykorzystywały swoje ruchy w ramach przygotowań do występów w stylu wolnym w Wystawach Pokémonów. Mimo że Serena nie uczestniczy regularnie w bitwach, jej Pokémony są dość utalentowane w kwestii walk przeciwko innym trenerom, co widać w odcinku Inspirująca dwuwalka!. Przy sobie Fennekin → Braixen '- to Pokémon starter Sereny, którego otrzymała jako Fennekina od profesora Sycamore'a w odcinku ''Zadziwiająco zawadiacka przyjaźń!. Jest bardzo związana i lojalna wobec swojej trenerki, a także - podobnie jak ona - nie lubi się brudzić. Fennekin ewoluowała w Braixen w odcinku Bitwa z gracją i uśmiechem! podczas podwójnej bitwy z Arią. Począwszy od odcinka Ocalić złamane nadzieje! jej gałązkę przyozdabia czerwona wstążka. 'Pancham '- był pierwszym Pokémonem złapanym przez Serenę. Jego wielkie umiejętności taneczne przyciągnęły uwagę dziewczyny, a kiedy ta zdała sobie sprawę, że lubi zbierać przedmioty i używać ich w swoich występach, dała mu swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne. '''Eevee → 'Sylveon '- Serena znalazła Eevee tańczącą na łące kwiatów w odcinku Roztańczone znalezisko w kwiatach!. Będąc pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności, próbowała zostać jej przyjaciółką, ale ta uciekła, ponieważ była bardzo nieśmiała. Później Serena zdołała zaprzyjaźnić się z nią i ją złapać. Eevee ewoluowała w Sylveon w odcinku Taneczna przygoda!''podczas podwójnej walki przeciwko Miette i Jamesowi. Wystawy Pokémonów Klucze Księżniczki Poniżej znajduje się lista Kluczy Księżniczki zdobytych przez Serenę: * Klucz Księżniczki z Dendemille (''Artystka o ognistym wdzięku!) * Klucz Księżniczki z Anistaru (Wystawowy quiz!) * Klucz Księżniczki z Fleurrh (W drodze do klasy mistrzyń!) Ranking Klasy Mistrzyń Serena osiągnęła następujący wynik w turnieju Klasy Mistrzyń w Wystawach Pokémonów: * Wystawa Pokémonów w Gloire - drugie miejsce (Droga do przyszłości stoi otworem!) Inne osiągnięcia Serena uczestniczyła także w następujących Wystawach Pokémonów w klasie debiutantów: * Wystawa Pokémonów w Coumarine - występ tematyczny (Debiut w wystawach!) * Wystawa Pokémonów w Couriway - top 5 (Taneczny debiut!) Zawody Pokémonów Serena brała udział w następujących zawodach Pokémonów: * Konkurs Poképtysiów - top 3 (Bardzo słodka bitwa!) * Letni Obóz Pokémonów - zwyciężczyni (razem z Ashem, Clemontem i Bonnie; Bitwy o galerię sław!) Ciekawostki * Serena jest jedyną osobą podróżującą z Ashem, którą poznał on w dzieciństwie. * Jest drugą po Iris towarzyszką Asha, której Pikachu nie zniszczył roweru. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, której Pikachu nie poraził prądem. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką, której Ash sam zaproponował, aby dołączyła do jego drużyny. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, która zmienia swój wygląd w czasie podróży. * Jest drugą towarzyszką Asha, która interesuje się modą (pierwszą była Dawn). * Jest drugą towarzyszką Asha, która jako startera wybrała Pokémona ognistego. Pierwszą była May. ** Dodatkowo, podobnie jak May, Serena nie posiadała żadnego określonego celu, który chciałaby osiągnąć. Dopiero podczas podróży z Ashem znalazły one marzenie, któremu postanowiły się poświęcić (May wybrała Pokazy Pokémonów, Serena - Wystawy Pokémonów). ** Obie złapały także Eevee, którego May ewoluowała w Glaceona, a Serena - w Sylveona. ** Warto zauważyć, że od May jej ojciec oczekiwał, że pójdzie w jego ślady i zostanie liderem sali w Petalburgu. Z kolei mama Sereny liczyła na to, że jej córka będzie brała udział w wyścigach Rhyhornów, tak samo jak ona kiedyś. * W przeciwieństwie do innych towarzyszek Asha, Serena nie dołączyła do jego drużyny w pierwszym lub drugim odcinku, w którym się pojawiła, ale dopiero w siódmym. * Jest pierwszą towarzyszką Asha, której miłość do młodego Ketchuma jest w anime wyraźnie pokazana i nie ma co do niej żadnych wątpliwości. * Jak dotąd Serena to pierwsza towarzyszka Asha, która nie była w swoim rodzinnym mieście podczas podróży z nim. * Serena jako jedyna z osób podróżujących z Ashem pocałowała go. * Jako jedyna z dziewczyn podróżująca z Ashem, sprawiła że Ash się zarumienił. Galeria Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Bohaterowie